Software appliances exist that are used to integrate applications together. For example, integration may be performed between one or more on-premise or on-site applications and one ore more off-premise applications (e.g., those provided on a software-as-a-service platform). Such appliances as well as the applications they integrate may experience a large amount messages that are not easily scalable.